The Smurfic Games (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
It was a sunny day in the village, and some of the Smurfs were hanging by the discus field for a game of ultimate Frisbee, with Hefty and Brainy being team captains. "Alright, Smurfs!" Hefty called to them, "Now that we have the captains ready, we're ready to pick our teams! Guess I can go first!" He scanned the Smurfs there and instantly picked one, "Smurfette!" "Ooh!" Smurfette cooed, "How wonderful! I was picked first." "No fair!" Brainy told him, "''I ''wanted Smurfette!" "Well, you lost at Nose Goes didn't you?," Hefty retorted, "And I believe it's your turn." Brainy sighed, "Clumsy," "Well, gee, thanks Brainy!" Clumsy walked up to him, "I can use my clumsiness to win!" "Yea, sure," Brainy muttered. They continued to pick their teams, each of them walking up to their respected leaders as follows. "Vanity!" Hefty called out. "Handy!" Brainy called out. "Gutsy!" "Spiro!" "Eska!" "Eccentric!" "Glacia!" "Felipe!" "Britze!" "Bash!" "Benny!" "Grouchy!" "I hate Frisbee," Grouchy muttered to himself. "Enamored!" Hefty called out, then realized, "Oh great." "OOH yes!" Enamored gushed "I'll be on the same team as Smurfette!" After the teams were divided, both team captains noticed that Brainy's team was short one player. "Guess you'll have to forfeit!" Hefty laughed. "Hey, can I play?" A Smurf with a teal green shirt and black belt came over to them. Brainy felt defensive while Hefty chuckled. "Sure, Weakling!" Hefty waved over to Brainy, "You can be on Brainy's team! He needs one more player!" Brainy sighed, "Fine. But...you won't get the team that has Smurfette on it." Weakling looked and spotted Britze Smurfette, tossing her head back. To his eyesight, sparkles flew around her and she looked like a goddess. Wealking smiled dreamily at her, "I wouldn't mind that." Brainy facepalmed and started the game. Hefty thrusted the Frisbee at his teammate, but was caught by Eccentric. As Eccentric went for the team's goal, he was blocked by Glacia, who gave him a kiss on the mouth to stun him and take the Frisbee from him. It was an exciting game, and then Weakling caught the Frisbee. However, every time he tried to throw it, it would only go a few inches in front of him. In the end, Hefty's team won. "Good game, Brainy," Hefty tried to hide a laugh coming from him, "Dumb luck." "I cannot accept this!" He pointed to Weakling, "He was the main reason we lost in the first place!" "Lay off, Brainy!" Eska scolded, "He was just having a little bit of low muscle tone!" "Him? He's so weak he can't even pick up a simple frisbee!" Brainy contemplated, "And now, thanks to him, he's ruined our game! If he plans to ruin every game for us, he should just forfeit and butt out!" The words that Brainy said hit Wealking like a sword "I'm...useless!" he cried and ran off. "Weakling...wait!" Britze ran after him. The rest glared at Brainy. Eska even slapped the back of his head. "Nice going, dunderhead." Next Category:The Smurfic Games chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story